


We meet again

by SilvallyBeast



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: AU ish? since we're only 2 eps into the reboot, I just want to scream abt this crazy theory I made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvallyBeast/pseuds/SilvallyBeast
Summary: The real world went through a reboot during the battle with Ordinemon, Gabumon has to prepare himself to say goodbye to Yamato yet again. But deep down, he still believes they will meet again and he won't mind how long he will have to wait.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	We meet again

They knew they had to separate from each other. Saying goodbye is never easy. They did it once to know. But luckily, since he was a Digimon, he’s able to regain his lost memories from data. 

But this was different. Gabumon could feel it. Yamato could feel it. They were preparing themselves to separate once again. If only, he could listen to his harmonica just one more time. He quickly turned to his best friend before being pushed into the computer screen and his vision went white. 

The gate to the real world had close. The Digimon can no longer see their partners again. But everyone believed in miracles. Believe in a reunion. No matter how long it will take. They waited for a long time years ago, this will be nothing. 

15 years passed. The net changed so much. The Digimon now live inside the web. Gabumon and everyone else reverted to their baby forms but still waited patiently for the children. 

“Tsunomon, what’s wrong?” Koromon noticed Tsunomon was distracted. Tsunomon turned around, scanning the area. 

“I need to go!” Tsunomon quickly hopped off 

“Tsunomon!” Everyone gasped, watching Tsunomon disappearing. 

Tsunomon continued hopping through the web. Something was calling him. Could it be Yamato? It’s possible. It’s been 15 years since the reboot happened. Can they meet again? Will he remember about him? Tsunomon continued hopping then quickly stopped as a bright light shone in front of him. Tsunomon could feel a warm light wrapping around him and he then jumped towards the light.

After a while, he slowly opened his eyes, scanning his body. He digivolved into Gabumon. Could it be? He quickly looked in front of him and widened his eyes. There, sitting in front of him, the boy he’s been yearning to meet again. He looked exactly like when they just met. But, he does look different with his clothing. 

Yamato stared at him in awe, he blinked slowly. Gabumon could see the same Yamato in him but something felt different. He saw him hesitating and spotted a device on his palm. 

“It’s nice meeting you, Yamato!” He decided to start their introductions, smiling. He could see Yamato was taken aback “I’m Gabumon”

“Gabu… mon?” Yamato blinked “Wha- What are you?”

“I’m a digital monster called Digimon” Gabumon quickly jumped up, extending his hand 

“How did you know my name?” Yamato blinked and Gabumon smiled. He grabbed onto his hand, pulling him up. Another adventure awaits!

“Let’s go!”

Miracles do happen. The real world was rebooted but they got to meet yet again. Yamato and Gabumon quickly grew close over times, venturing the web. That’s when Gabumon learnt, this Yamato is different. He doesn’t know Taichi nor any of the others. He lived far away from Takeru. Gabumon could see it, Yamato came into this world because of his loneliness. 

“Yamato…” Gabumon glanced at him, watching him hugging onto his legs. They’ve been travelling around the web, Gabumon could feel their bond is still there. But he could tell he’s reserved, he’s hiding something. 

“Don’t mind me…” Yamato sighed and widened his eyes as Gabumon hugged onto him “Gabumon…” 

“I don’t like it when you’re sad, Yamato. I get sad too” Gabumon clutched onto him “Your pain is my pain…” He mumbled quietly as Yamato stared at the floor. “I’ve been waiting for a very long time to meet you, Yamato.”

“Y-You have?” Yamato widened his eyes and Gabumon smiled, nodding 

“If you ever needed a shoulder to cry on, I’m here. Rely on me like how I’ve always been relying on you” He admitted “I’ll always be here supporting you, Yamato. I know you can feel it”

“Gabumon…” He softened and returned the hug, clutching onto his fur “I never realized… I just… Never had friends” He confessed and Gabumon widened his eyes. This is definitely a different Yamato. “I… I’m lonely. I used to live with my brother but we got separated. I live so far away from him now. It’s hard” He grunted

“Yamato…” Gabumon frowned “Don’t worry, I’m here for you. And I’m sure you can meet your brother again”

“Thank you, Gabumon” Yamato leaned back, smiling “For some reason… Your words really reassured me”

“Hehe. I know about you more than you think, Yamato” Gabumon grinned and Yamato chuckled 

“For some reason, I believe that” He smiled and reached for his pocket. Gabumon quickly recognized the instrument in his hand. Gabumon moved back, watching Yamato raising the harmonica and slowly played a very familiar melody.

**Author's Note:**

> A friend told me I should post this so I did... Hope you're happy. You know who you are ;)


End file.
